Allergies
by Rangu Dreams
Summary: A sneeze, a trip to the future, and a Miko laughing so hard she was crying. Sesshomaru just couldn't catch a break, could he?


Prompt: Cat Allergy challenge by .x-Xx.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Inuyasha, they belong to their respective owner Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

His nose itched as he sniffed. _Ah-choo!_

What was that damn smell? Another sneeze alerted them of his presence. Suddenly, six heads turned to the direction of the sounds. Curses. He'd been found.

_Ah-choo!_

"A-ano... Sesshomaru-sama, are you okay?" The curious voice of the houshi, Miroku, sounded, and suddenly cold amber eyes turned to face him.

It had been three weeks since he'd joined the group, going back and forth from them to patrol his own lands. His cold demeanour hadn't faded, and still he ignored everyone in the group. Well, almost everyone, except for her.

Kagome Higurashi. Her bright blue eyes gazed at him, concern for him etched on her face.

He smirked. Of course she would care for Sesshomaru. She had to. Okay, well, she didn't have to. But she wanted to, she enjoyed it. It had become something of a game for them; she would ask questions, and be concerned for him after fights – something that his baka half-brother had yet to like, and he would act like he didn't hear her, although his eyes would tell her everything she needed to know.

Because he respected her.

_Ah-choo! _That is, until now.

Ever since she'd returned from her village some hours ago, he'd noticed a smell on her. One that didn't sit with him at all, it affected her scent altogether. Her normally intoxicating scent of rain, and jasmine, was mixed with... dirt. He'd never smelled something so... Gross.

So why was it that she had the scent? Another sneeze interrupted his musings as Kagome put a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her giggles. It would not do right for her to find herself on the receiving end of his glares, even if she was accustomed to them.

Shaking his head to clear his sinuses, he looked straight at the miko. "Come with me." He ordered, and she squeaked, nodding as she motioned for him to lead the way.

Once the two were out of hearing distance, Sesshomaru began to sniff her. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" The confused girl asked, a shiver running along her spine when his hot breathe hit her neck.

"You smell... Different." _Ah-choo!_

Yes. There was definitely another beings scent on her. But whom did it belong to, and why was it making him sneeze? The monk's was an earthy smell, one of bark mixed with sweat. The slayer's was similar, though she smelled of sandalwood and not so much of sweat. The kit's was a mix of smoke and leaves. His half-brother's was mingled with the dead miko's scent of clay and bones, interfering with the natural pine scent. The nekomatta's own scent was burning wood, and dew. So there was no possible way it could have been any of the five.

Perhaps it was a male from her village? He could hear his inner beast growl at that, and he almost found himself growling, had it not have been for the girl's arms grabbing his right arm that was wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him.

"S-Sesshomaru, what do you mean?" She stuttered, feeling his youki envelop her own ki, and it was becoming difficult to breathe for her. Thankful it had been called back in, she pushed herself away from him.

"You will show me your village." Another sneeze accompanied his demand, and she gaped at him.

"What? Why?" Kagome questioned, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I wish to know the reasoning for the extra scent." Was her response, and she sighed, nodding.

"Let's go tell the others, and then head off." With a sneeze, he nodded before the two walked back to the camp.

* * *

"No."

"Oh come on Inu! You know if I don't, then he won't stop asking until I do. We'll be back here tomorrow latest." Kagome said, and Inuyasha glared at her from his spot on the ground.

There had been some problems once the two entered the camp. Inuyasha being the problem; he'd decided to demand reasons for the two going away to talk, and had accused them of having sex.

To which he paid dearly for, as Kagome had taken the liberty to sitting him to kingdom come.

"Fine, but if you're not here by noon tomorrow, I'm dragging your ass back." He told her, and she nodded happily, grabbing her pack and saying goodbye, before heading to the well with Sesshomaru.

* * *

"... You live in a well?" He observed, and she blushed.

"No, I don't. You'll have to hold on to me for this to work, though. We have to jump down, and when we get to my side, block your nose. The air stinks with pollution, and your heightened senses will be your downfall." She commented lightly, and the corners of his mouth twitched with the need to chuckle at such a horrible joke.

He grabbed onto her waist, and jumped into the well, surprising the small girl, as she did not expect that at all. The blue light enveloped the two, and he looked up in wonder at the roof above the well.

"Where are we, Miko?" He demanded, and she giggled.

"Welcome to the 2000s! Something like 500 years into the future, actually. This is my era, and you are not in Edo, this is Tokyo, where youkai do not exist, and it would be best if you hid your markings." She explained, and he nodded, complying with her request.

He jumped out of the well, and set her onto the wooden floor, before he was overcome with the need to sneeze.

And sneeze. And sneeze.

It just wouldn't stop! "Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" She asked, and he was too caught up with sneezing to answer her.

Covering his nose, he glared around the room, smelling the dirt that was laced with Kagome's scent, covering the entire room. "What is in here?" He wondered aloud, and Kagome's answer was a soft squeal as she picked up a bundle of fur.

"Bouyo, say hi to Sesshomaru." The cat in her arms looked at him, bored, and meowed.

Suddenly, the ice-prince picked up Kagome, and jumped back in the well, leaving the cat to wonder what happened.

* * *

Sesshomaru! What the hell is your problem?" Kagome questioned furiously, and the Taiyoukai looked ready to faint, as the sneezes wouldn't stop.

"That thing that was in your arms, what is it and why won't it allow me to stop this retched sneezing?" He asked with a growl, a sneeze making itself known.

Realization hit Kagome and she burst into a fit of giggles that soon became louder, until she was clutching her sides as she laughed. "T-that was my cat, a-and I think you're allergic to cats!" With that, she began laughing even more.

Sneezing again, Sesshomaru didn't understand. What was so funny about an all-ergy to a stupid neko? "Miko, what is an allergy?"

Straightening herself out, she coughed. "It's when your body has an abnormal reaction to something, like pollen for instance, and you're hypersensitive to it. All reactions are different; you just have a hypersensitivity to cats, and end up sneezing when you pick up their scent anywhere. Which is odd, considering Kirara is a nekomatta, and there are many neko youkai all over.."

"What is different about youkai and that cat?"

"Cats shed, Sesshomaru. Youkai don't, do they?" Kagome responded, and a shake of his head gave her the answer she was looking for. "Sesshomaru, you're allergic to cat fur, and I'm full of it! I'm sorry."

"Do not worry about This, Sesshomaru. I will be fine—" A sneeze interrupted his speech.

"If you say so, Sesshomaru, your secret is safe with me." She told him with a wink, walking back to the camp.

_Ah-choo!_


End file.
